The Runaway: Different Version
by Majora's Mask Freak184
Summary: A different version to the episode, "The Runaway", what if Jim-Bob was kidnapped by the man who picked him up? What will happen? What will the Waltons do to save him? Well, read to see! R&R positively please! Thank you! Rated: T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hello. A new story from, yet again, another series! I love **_**The Waltons**_**! And I watched the episode, **_**The Runaway**_**, the other night for the first time! I thought something terrible was going to happen to Jim-Bob, so that's what gave me the idea to write this story! Well, review positively please! Thank you! I don't own **_**The Waltons**_ **or characters. I forget the name of the person who does, but they do… Well, let's go!**

**The Runaway: Different Version**

**...**

**Chapter 1: Run Away**

**Jim-Bob's PoV:**

Nobody's listening to me... Porkose died this morning, and everybody's more concerned about everything else, except for me... Why don't I just run away? It'll be an even number in the house... Seven's an uneven number. I must go. Nobody's paying attention to me...

**...**

**Erin's PoV:**

"Mama! Mama!" I run down the stairs.

"Erin, what is it?"

"It's Jim-Bob! He's run away!"

"He probably just went for a walk, Erin." Mama says.

"No. He left a note." I hand the note to Mama and Daddy. It read:

_I'm running away, because you don't have time for me. I tried to tell you that Porkose died, but nobody listened to me. So, I'll be on my way. _

_Love, _

_Jim-Bob_

"I'll go look for him. He probably went for a walk somewhere. It's my fault. If I would've paid attention to him when he was trying to talk to me at the mill... I set him off."

"It was my fault, too. I was too busy paying attention to Elizabeth." Mama says.

"I pushed him away, too." Grandpa says.

"Well, I'll go find him," Daddy says.

"Do you think we should call the sheriff?"

"No, there's no need to call the sheriff, Livy. He'll be back," And Daddy leaves the house…

**...**

**Jim-Bob's PoV:**

I walk down the long dirt road, heading for the next town. The truck I saw in town at Ike Godsey's store starts driving down the road. I stick my thumb out, asking for me to hitch a ride with him. He pulls up and asks, "Want a ride?"

"Yes, please." I answer.

"Where to?"

"The next town."

"Sure. Hop on in," As soon as I close the door, we drive off…

…

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen next?! Well, we'll find out next chapter! Ciao! ^_^**

**Termina's Hero1234**


	2. The Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: I won't say that I don't own _The Waltons_ anymore, because it gets repetitive and annoying after awhile... -.- Trust me... Well, let's go! **

**...**

**Chapter 2: The Kidnapping**

**Jim-Bob's PoV:**

We arrive in Richmond. Here, I'll be able to get a train ticket and leave. I brought enough change with me, I think. "Just drop me off at the Train Station. I'll think of where to go from there," I say. I receive no answer. "Sir, did you hear me? Just drop me off at the Train Station." Again, no answer. We drive passed the Train Station, in fact, and we keep on driving. "Let me out, please." He keeps driving. Fear rises up in me. Is this man trying to take me away? "Let me out! Please!" Well, if he won't let me out, then I will have to get out myself! I try to open the door to the truck, but before I can, he hits me over the head, and I'm knocked unconscious...

**...**

**John's PoV:**

I arrive at Ike Godsey's. "Oh, hey, John." Ike says to me.

"Hey, Ike. Have you seen Jim-Bob?"

"Actually, yes. He was strolling down the road. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't answer."

"Heh. He ran away from home. You know how kids are."

"Heh, yeah. There was a man here to get some gas and he travelled down the road. Maybe he picked up Jim-Bob to take him to Richmond."

"Thanks, Ike. Is it OK if I use your phone to call John-Boy?"

"Certainly. Come on in,"

"Thank you." I head into Ike's store and use the phone to call John-Boy's college...

**...**

**John-Boy's PoV:**

"I heard there was a call for John Walton Jr.." I say to the secretary. The secretary nods. I pick up the phone and say, "Hello?"

"Hey, John-Boy."

"Oh, hey, Daddy."

"Jim-Bob ran away. It's a long story as to why, but I think he went to Richmond. Can you leave early and look for him?"

"Really? Jim-Bob ran away? That doesn't sound like him... But, yeah, I guess I can."

"Thank you."

I hang up. I need to call Daddy back again, so I ask, "Excuse me, Miss, is it OK if I use the phone again?"

"No. It's not allowed."

"Please?"

"I'm sorry, it's against our policy."

"OK. Thank you." And I leave the office...

**...**

**John's PoV:**

I arrive back at home, and Livy and the rest of the children rush out the door. "Any news yet?" she asks. She's worried.

"Not yet. I called John-Boy and asked him if he could leave early to look for Jim-Bob. He will."

"When's Jim-Bob gonna be home?" We all look towards the porch and see little Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, honey, what are you doing out of bed?" Livy asks, as she's over to Elizabeth in an instant.

"I heard that Jim-Bob ran away. I wanna go look for him. I know all of his special places."

"No, honey. You're too sick. Jim-Bob will be home soon. Don't worry. Come on, now, let's get you back to bed," And Livy brings Elizabeth back inside...

**...**

**Jim-Bob's PoV:**

When I wake up, I notice that I'm in a room. It appears to be a bedroom. It's definitely not my room... I remember what happened. I wanted to be dropped off at the Train Station in Richmond, but he kept on driving... When I tried to escape, I was hit over the head... That's why my head hurts right now... A wave of fear washes over me, when the sudden realization washes over me that I've been kidnapped...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen to Jim-Bob? Well, we'll just have to wait and see, because I don't really know, either... Lol. :P Well, see ya! :D**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	3. Ransom Note

**Chapter 3: Ransom Note**

**...**

**Jim-Bob's PoV:**

I lay here, scared. What's going to happen to me? The door opens, and in comes the man who picked me up, Elwood Dobbs. Fear rises up inside me. "What do you want with me?" I ask.

"Money."

"Money? My parents don't have any money..."

"Heheheh... If they want to see their little boy again, they'll give me $200.00."

"$200.00?!"

"If not," He pulls out a gun and aims it at me. "You're dead." I gasp. Mama and Daddy don't have any money!

"Mama and Daddy don't have any money!"

"If they can raise seven kids and live with John's parents, they can afford money to save you. They love you, don't you? Or, am I mistaking?"

"Of course they love me! There's so many of us, it's just hard to pay attention to everybody!"

"Seven. An uneven number. Four boys and three girls. Now that there's only six kids, it'll be better. You're the odd one out."

"Are not!"

"Well, if they really love you, they'll send the money. Heheheh..." And Elwood leaves the room...

**...**

**John's PoV:**

I walk in the door, and everyone looks up at me. They're wondering if I've found out any news. I say, "Nothing yet."

"Oh, John, where could he be?" Livy walks up to me and hugs me.

"Don't worry, Livy. I'm sure he's fine..." Just then, something smashes through the window... There's a note attached to it. It says:

_Dear Walton Family,_

_If you want to see your little boy again, you'll have to send me $200.00. If not, he's dead. You have 48 hours..._

_Elwood Dobbs_

"Elwood Dobbs?!" I say, surprised. He has Jim-Bob?!

"Elwood Dobbs... He has my baby...?" Livy places her hands up to her face, and tears stream down her face...

**...**

**John-Boy's PoV:**

I arrive in a restaurant and ask if I could use their phone. They let me, and I call Ike's store. Ike answers:

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Ike. It's John-Boy."

"_Oh, hey, John-Boy..."_

"Ike, what's the matter? Are you all right?"

"_No... Umm... Your parents just found out that your youngest brother has been kidnapped by Elwood Dobbs..."_ I drop the phone and run out of the restaurant. _"John-Boy? Hello? John-Boy?..."_

**...**

**John's PoV:**

"Eb, do you think Elwood would be in Richmond?"

"Maybe. If he wants the money bad enough, I'm sure he would be."

"Could you call the police in Richmond?"

"Certainly." I turn around and leave. I can't get that ransom note out of my head... "John," I turn around. "Jim-Bob will be all right. Don't worry." I nod and leave. Please, let my little boy be all right...

**...**

**Jim-Bob's PoV:**

I wake up, when Elwood walks back into the room I'm being kept in. I sit up in the bed. Mama, Daddy, please take me home... Please...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen to Jim-Bob? :O Will John and Olivia be able to pay the ransom? Well, we'll find out! Ciao! XD**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	4. Fear

**Jim-Bob's PoV:**

Elwood walks over to me and sits on the bed I'm on. I sit up, and he says to me, "I sent a ransom note to your parents. They have 48 hours."

"They... They can't afford $200.00!"

"They will have it... If they want to save their little boy..."

"Why do you want the money?"

"Stop asking questions, boy!" And I'm slapped across the face. I gasp. "That's my business!"

"I have every right to know! It's my life I'm worried about!"

"I said, shut up!" I gasp again, when I'm slapped across the face.

"You didn't tell me to shut up! You just said to stop asking questions!"

"Stop."

He grabs my arm and twists it. "Ow!"

"Stop back-talking me, little boy!"

"My family trusted you..." He shoves me back down on the bed. I hold my arm in pain.

"And I trust your family... to bring me the $200.00..."

**...**

**John's PoV:**

"Livy, how are we supposed to get $200.00? I mean... the ransom letter said we have 48 hours to bring the money..."

"Don't even remind me of that ransom note..." Livy's distraught. I am, too, but I'm trying to stay brave, in order to save my son.

"Livy..."

"Just... go ask the Baldwin Sisters, or something..." Livy gets up from the rocking chair and heads for the stairs. I can tell she's trying to hold back the tears.

"Livy, must we go ask the Baldwin Sisters for charity?"

"Don't you want your son back?!"

"What kind of question is that, Livy?! Of course I do!"

"Well then, go ask the Baldwin Sisters for $200.00! I'm not having my baby get killed, because of you not wanting to ask for charity!"

"So, it'll be my fault if Jim-Bob's killed?!"

"Yes! All your fault!"

"Livy, we won't get anywhere with just shouting at each other."

"We won't get anywhere without my baby..."

**...**

**John-Boy's PoV:**

I rush home, to Walton's Mountain, as fast as I can. I'm driving faster than I should be. Though, I'm not too focused on my speed, because my mind's too focused on my baby brother. I wonder if he's OK... Please, don't let him be hurt... Please...

**...**

**Jim-Bob's PoV:**

I lay here, scared... My face hurts from when Elwood smacked me... My arm hurts from when he twisted it... But, most of all, my head hurts from when he knocked me unconscious... I hate crying, but I have no choice but to... I'm scared... My parents can't afford all that money... I have to get out of here... before Elwood gets back... I have to get out of here...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen next?! :O Well, we'll see! ^_^ Ciao!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	5. Escape, Charity, and Beaten

**(I will name the chapter this time! I forgot to last time!)**

**Chapter 5: Escaped, Charity, and Beaten**

**...**

**John-Boy's PoV:**

I arrive at home: Walton's Mountain. I get out of my car as quickly as I can and sprint for the house. I barge in, and I see Mama crying into Daddy. I know why, though. Mama looks up to me, strolls over to me, and hugs me. She says, "You heard, right?"

"Yes." I answer. "What are we going to do?"

Mama separates herself from me. She says, "Well, Elwood Dobbs sent us a ransom note. It said he wants $200.00 in 48 hours, in order to let Jim-Bob go."

"Mama! We can't afford that!" I say, worried, but in a mellow tone.

"I know. I'm trying to get your Father to borrow from the Baldwin Sisters, but he's not wanting to ask for charity."

"I can't ask for charity!" Daddy defends himself.

"Well, I'll have to say, Mama, I think Daddy's right. We can't just go asking for charity. I have a better idea, though..."

"What is it?" Mama asks...

**...**

**Jim-Bob's PoV:**

I get out of bed as quietly as I can, without it squeaking. I tiptoe over to the door that leads out of the room I'm in. I try to turn the doorknob, but the door doesn't open... It's locked! Of course it would be... Why would he leave it unlocked? I tiptoe over to the window that's in the room. I try to pull it up, but it doesn't budge. Crap... Think, Jim-Bob... Think... I don't see anything in the room that I can smash the window with, and quickly make my escape. Wait... I see a lamp sitting on the nightstand beside the bed I was on.

Again, I tiptoe over to the side of the bed and unplug the lamp cord from the wall. I silently bring the lamp over to the window. I'm shaking. I hope I can get far enough away from Elwood... What if he catches me? Would he beat me? Would he... kill me?... Well, that's just a risk I'll have to take... There's a 50/50 chance I'll escape without him noticing me... Well... here I go... I throw the lamp over my shoulder and smash the window with it...

**...**

**John-Boy's PoV:**

"... We can't just ask for charity. I have an idea, though..."

"What is it?" Mama asks.

"What if Walton's Mountain donates a dollar for the next 48 hours? There's almost 200 folks on Walton's Mountain, and whatever is left, we can donate it ourselves. It also helps that I have my job.

Mama turns around to face Daddy and says, "Oh, John... Could we?"

"I don't know, Liv..."

"Well, it's better than just asking one family for the money. It's better if the whole town contributes."

"Well... Alright, we'll try it."

Mama runs over to Daddy and hugs him. She says, with excitement and relief in her voice, "Thank you, John... Thank you..."

**...**

**Jim-Bob's PoV:**

The window's smashed, and I crawl through the smashed part of the window, cutting my hands on the way out. I ignore the pain and continue through. As soon as I'm through the window, I run for my life. I run deep into the trees. I don't care how deep it is, as long as I'm away from _him_. I should run out to the road, though, but this house is in the middle of nowhere! I don't know where I'm going!

I keep running. I make it down to a small pond. I'm so thirsty... So, I run closer to the pond. I kneel down before the pond and wash my face with the water and drink some of it to quench my thirst. I don't notice the other reflection in the water, and suddenly, I'm pulled down to the ground. I shout out in surprise. I'm scared. Elwood's found me... He grins at me wickedly, and I stare back at him with fear. "Thought you could escape from me, huh? Well, I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!

Elwood starts kicking me everywhere. I keep shouting, "Stop! Please! Stop!" But, he doesn't listen... He mostly kicks me in the head. I try to protect my head with my hands, but they also hurt, because of cutting them, while climbing through the window. I can't help but bawl. Mama... Daddy... Help me...

When he finally finishes kicking me, he drags me by my foot into the water. I panic and try to get away. I try to get Elwood's grip off my foot, but he's too strong for me... I start screaming for help! He's going to drown me! I'm fully dragged into the water. I'm so scared! He tries to hold my head underwater with his foot! I keep struggling and struggling to keep my head above the water! I keep screaming for Mama and Daddy to help me, but Elwood says in a vicious voice, "Your Mommy and Daddy aren't here to save their little boy!" My struggling becomes weaker and weaker, and Elwood manages to hold my head underwater, when everything goes black...

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

**...**

**John's PoV:**

The family and I are about to head out of the house to go to the Church for the town meeting about Jim-Bob, when Sheriff Bridges pulls up onto our property. He's out of the truck in an instant and hollers, "John! Olivia!" The whole family and I run over to Ep's truck, when he pulls out something... no, someone, out of the back of his truck...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen next? :O Well, we'll find out soon! Ciao! **

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


	6. Chapter 6: Forgotten

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been hooked on my _Home Alone_ story, because I'm hooked on _Home Alone_! You're welcome to read that one, too, if you want! So, let's go!**

**...**

**Chapter 6: Forgotten**

**John's PoV:**

Ep pulls out someone from the back of his truck. It's... Oh my god... It's Jim-Bob! He's beaten and unconscious! "Jim-Bob!" Livy runs over to Ep, carrying Jim-Bob. She hugs him.

"Careful, Livy. He's hurt quite bad."

"We should go for the doctor," Livy says. We're all heading for the house.

"That's a good idea. You stay here with Jim-Bob, and I'll go get the doctor," Ep says.

Once we're inside the house, Ep lays down Jim-Bob on the couch. He's never looked so terrible before... The Sheriff leaves the house. Livy cries into me. I've always remained so strong, but I can't help but cry, either... Ma comes back with a cloth for his head. "He's been beaten pretty badly on his head and face," Ma says. "I wonder how and where the Sheriff found him..."

_**Later...**_

The doctor looks over Jim-Bob and bandages him up around his head. He says, "By the looks of it, he could have a concussion,"

"Oh no..." Livy says, scared.

"I don't know when he'll wake up, but he might not remember anything."

"Do you think he'll have... amnesia?..." Livy asks with fear.

"I don't know. He might."

The Sheriff is still here, so I ask him, "What about Elwood Dobbs, Ep?"

"He's escaped to somewhere. I'll try to have a search party after him."

"What if he comes back here for Jim-Bob?" I ask.

"I'll make sure Jim-Bob is protected."

"You will?" Livy asks.

"Yes, Olivia." Ep answers.

"Thank you, Ep." I say.

"I should head out now," Ep says.

"When he wakes up, keep that cloth on his head," the doctor says. "He could wake up any time now."

"Alright. Thank you." Livy says.

They both nod, and Ep says, "Goodnight. I'm glad Jim-Bob's safe. I just found him beside a small pond near Elwood Dobbs' house."

"Us too. Thanks, Ep." I say in return.

He nods, and both he and the doctor leave the house...

_**A Little While Later...**_

**Jim-Bob's PoV:**

I wake up, and my vision is all blurry. I don't recognize where I am, until my vision clears. Once it clears, I recognize where I am. I'm home. "Mama?... Mama?..."

"Jim-Bob," Mama's over to me in an instant. She doesn't let me go. "We were so worried about you..."

"Why?... What happened?..."

Mama lets go of me and says, "You were kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?... When?... By who?..."

"Elwood Dobbs. Our family friend. He's beaten you."

"Elwood Dobbs?... I don't recognize the name..."

I see Mama look over to Daddy, who saunters over to the couch. "You don't remember who Elwood Dobbs is?" Daddy asks.

"No..."

"What's the last thing you remember, son?"

"Porkose died... I ran away... After that, it's all a blank..." Mama and Daddy look at each other. They're worried, I can tell. Who is this "Elwood Dobbs", and why did he kidnap me?...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! I hope it's an OK update, for it being so long, since I've last updated. I was having brain blocks here and there... Well, I hope to have the next chapter up at some point! That way, you can see what happens to Jim-Bob next! Well, ciao!**

**\- Termina's Hero1234**


End file.
